


Spontaneity

by LadyLilac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Not really any spoilers?, Sex with Handcuffs, smut with story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilac/pseuds/LadyLilac
Summary: In which Lucia shows Hilda that she too can be spontaneous.





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being more wholesome and less kinky than I expected. Still a little kinky though. There's more actual story than I expected too. It's probably better for it?
> 
> Anyway this fic is set loosely in a very near future where Hilda is in charge of the Nightwatch (it's a made up special ops style organization that exists as a plot device) and Lucia is the Knight Commander of Ishgard's combined forces.

Hilda clamped her mouth shut as she felt another yawn welling up inside her, fighting the ever lingering urge to take her leave of these blasted meetings and reports and escape the room while she still possessed some semblance of her sanity. The Fury knew she loathed these meetings, and she hardly deigned overmuch to contribute to them. She was a woman of action, not administration. It made it all the more irksome then that it was her fault she was stuck attending the damned things in the first place.

Watch business, she could let subordinates handle. Their rather abrupt legitimization had necessitated the assembly of something actually resembling a proper command structure, and she’d not waited long to take advantage of it. With Aymeric’s changes sweeping the nation, she was needed more as an icon than a leader of the watch anyway. 

So naturally she had to go assemble another blasted organization to lead. She hadn’t even meant to, really. She’d just made a few offhand remarks to Lucia about how several of her watchmen and a number of Lucia’s knights seemed to work better with each other than they did their fellows. Sh hadn’t meant for Lucia to take it so seriously, deploying the individuals in question on a number of join trial missions before blindsiding Hilda with the task of creating and leading a joint Watch-Temple Knights strike force.

Maybe nothing would have come of it, except she’d entertained the notion longer than she should have because how could she possibly say no to Lucia, and so she picked out a few notable individuals from Lucia’s trial group and spent a day drawing up unconventional strategies to hit the Garlean’s where it hurt and the first time her infant unit took the field it was a damned bloodbath… and every member of the Nightwatch came home safely after. 

She took no responsibility for that joke of a name either. Knight’s and watchmen steal away Garlean lives under the cover of darkness; she’d said the name once in jest - in jest! The bloody fools weren’t supposed to take it to heart. The damned name had stuck before she could even think to stop it.

All in all it amounted to Hilda being the freshly instated commander of the Nightwatch, and all the duties that entailed. She could have said no - she should have said no - but Aymeric was a crafty bastard and sent Lucia to make the offer, and once the knight commander had Hilda’s leathers stripped and two fingers pumping inside her Hilda was saying “Yes! Yes! Yes!” and most other words escaped her.

So here she was, wondering how Lucia managed to look so damn good strutting around in plate mail when she was supposed to be explaining for the third bloody time why the Nightwatch was outperforming their pureblood brethren organizations by every metric on the charts and why the temple knights couldn’t just press a few buttons and replicate that success themselves.

“Hilda?” Lucia was asking, and Hilda could see the way her sharp emerald eyes were begging for her to hold it together just a little longer and give the same damned speech just one more time.

Hilda sighed, resigning herself to actually doing the job the Holy See paid her for. “Look,” she started, taking a long look around at the knight and watchmen assembled in the joint meeting chamber - what used to be Aymeric’s office - as they watched her intently. “You all need to give up on this. You’re gonna be hard pressed finding anyone willing to do what it takes to match Nightwatch results.” She grinned. “If you had them, we’d be recruiting them.” She held out an open hand to forestall the chorus of objections she knew was about to follow. “And this isn’t about us stealing away your best. This is about us taking the one’s willing to do whatever it takes to see a job done. You’ve got plenty of noble, honourable knights and watchmen under each of your commands, and that’s exactly your problem. Nightwatch work? It’s got no place for honour, and for knights, watchmen, and the wide-eyed public lookin’ up to you, that’s just not acceptable.” She could see a few of her audience nodding their agreement, but those were the ones who’d agreed with her from the start. The rest just looked at her like she was speaking nonsense.

“The Nightwatch doesn’t follow rules, it barely follows regulations, and it doesn’t much care for plans either. You think you can make all your soldiers throw aside their morals and ideals and turn into killers with a penchant for spontaneity? By all means show me.” She frowned. “But we all know that can’t happen. Besides, we’re only this good because we’re small and discreet. We work behind the frontlines… Frontlines that won’t exist without good soldiers to establish them. You do your part and we’ll do ours.”

For a while, silence reigned in the meeting chamber as the various assembled leaders of the differing sects of Ishgard’s unified military forces took in her words. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t said before, of course, but maybe this time her words would finally penetrate some of those steel buckets and actually make it to ears.

“I am in full agreement with Commander Hilda.” Lucia’s voice cut through the din of quiet. “While undoubtedly a potent and valuable tool that will serve Ishgard well in the struggles to come, the Nightwatch is a poor face to present to the public. Assassination and sabotage have ever been effective tools, but they have never been inspiring ones. In all these meetings I have yet to be presented evidence that emulating Nightwatch success within the Temple Knights or the Watch is practicable, or even desirable. Until such a time as that situation changes, I believe further discussion of the subject will serve only to waste our time. I have no doubt that our efforts and focus can be much better spent elsewhere. Am I understood?”

Hilda fought the urge to snicker as a chorus of “Yes Ma’ams” resonated through the chamber. 

“Good,” Lucia said. “Meeting adjourned.” 

Hilda waited for the other knights and watchmen to file out of the chamber, swinging the door shut after the last of them finally departed. She turned to face the other woman. “I could kiss you right now,” Hilda said to her, slowly approaching the armoured knight. “If I had to sit through another one of these blasted meetings…”

Lucia just smiled. “I thought you might appreciate it.”

Hilda sat herself down in the front row seating, leaning back as she reached up with her arms, stretching languidly. “Maybe now that you’ve told them, they’ll finally stop trying to turn their knights into assassins.”

Lucia sat down beside her. Logically, Hilda knew they were about the same size, but Lucia’s heavy plate armour always seemed to give her a rather domineering aura. Hilda couldn’t help but feel much smaller beside her.

“You know, despite my words,” Lucia began. “I don’t believe there’s nothing we can learn from your organization.”

“Is that so?” Hilda asked. She craned her neck to look up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, relaxing in the other woman’s presence.

“Indeed,” Lucia affirmed. A moment of silence passed between them. “I think a great many of my knights could stand to benefit from learning to be… spontaneous, you called it?”

Hilda nodded.

“Hmm…” Lucia paused, then: “I don’t think a little spontaneity would be such a bad thing.” Hilda registered the shift in Lucia’s tone only just before she felt a pair of lips press firmly against her own. She felt the presence of extra weight on her shoulders as Lucia brought her hands up to rest on them. Hilda didn’t fight for control, parting her mouth obligingly when she felt Lucia’s tongue against her lips, relishing the sensation as the knight began her thorough exploration. Hilda felt her back press hard against her chair as Lucia leaned into her. She reached out with her own arms, placing her hands against the knight’s waist, admittedly a little disappointed to remember Lucia was still fully clad in plat, though thankfully that seemed to have little bearing on the things Lucia was doing with her tongue. She realized that at some point Lucia must have at least discarded her gauntlet, because she could feel the woman’s wonderful fingers rubbing small circles between her shoulder blades. It wasn’t until Lucia pulled away that Hilda felt she could properly breathe. “That-” she exhaled sharply before taking another deep breath. “That was a good start.” 

“Truly?” Lucia’s tone was playful, the knight wearing a coy expression (of all the possible expressions! She damn well knew exactly what she was doing) as she looked into Hilda’s eyes. “Then mayhap a further demonstration of my learned spontaneity is in order?” 

“I… wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Good.” Hilda let strong arms lift her from her seat and felt herself be pulled tightly against the the knight’s armoured figure, a sensation that wasn’t at all uncomfortable as one might expect it to be. “Do you trust me?” Lucia asked.

“Completely.” Hilda didn’t resist when she felt a firm grip settle around her wrists. She did however flinch when she felt the cold touch of metal against her skin and heard the distinct snap of locking manacles. Hilda strained her arms against the shackles, beating down the bubbling fight or flight instinct that yarned to take over in the sudden presence of danger. Her distress must have been more evident than she thought, because Lucia was pressing soft kisses against her lips, her neck, her cheeks, and Hilda finally relaxed when she felt the woman’s lips brush gently against her ear. “If it’s ever too much,” she whispered. “Just say… kitten.”

Hilda could only imagine how clever the knight must have thought herself for coming up with that one. 

“I’ll just be a moment.” And then Lucia left her there, Hilda’s arms locked behind her back as Lucia marched over to the chamber doors, opened them a crack to say “the Nightwatch commander and I will be discussing urgent and confidential matters relating to the Eorzean alliance; see that we are not disturbed,” before closing them against and setting every damn lock she could find and a doorstopper besides, before making her way back to her rather willing captive.

“Nightwatch commander Hilda,” Lucia began, her hands wandering down Hilda’s jacket as her fingers deftly unlatched the clasps holding it closed. “In full view of the military leadership of Ishgard did you confess to leading a band of killers and cutthroats.” Hilda’s jacket fell open as the last clasp was undone, the knight commander quickly pushing the garment aside until it was hanging only by the sleeves off of Hilda’s bound arms. Hilda gasped as Lucia squeezed her breasts sharply through the fabric of her undershirt, before her hands continued to roam further downward, tracing the curves of Hilda’s body until they finally came to rest at her waist.

“Such conduct is unbefitting of an officer of the Holy See of Ishgard, and is subject to… strenuous punishment. What say you to these accusations?”

“Sorry?” Hilda said, because how was she supposed to keep up with the accusations when Lucia already had one hand in her pants and stroking her while the other was busy fucking around with her belt.

Lucia nipped at her ear. “Plead guilty,” she whispered, and put that way how could Hilda possibly protest her innocence?

“Whatever it was, I-ah! That’s good… I did it. Guilty. So guilty.”

“Very well,” Lucia said sternly, and she must have figured the belt out because she yanked Hilda’s pants down to her ankles, placing kisses against her bare thighs as she continued to stroke her through the thin fabric of her underwear. Lucia proclaimed her verdict between kisses, punctuating every word with the sharp touch of teeth that Hilda knew was meant to mark her, claim her, even if no one else was ever like to see them. “As the highest ranking officer on sight-“ Hilda couldn’t help but release a quiet moan when Lucia slipped one finger past the last fabric barrier between them to tease Hilda directly. “I suppose the responsibility falls to me-“ Hilda bit down hard on her lower lip to stifle a cry as Lucia’s finger pressed into her, curling against her inner walls as Lucia began thrusting in and out. “To punish you as I see fit.” Teeth bit into Hilda’s thigh one last time before she felt her underwear – now rather less dry than they’d been before her confession – slip down her legs to join her pants pooled around her ankles. “’Tis a duty I shall take much joy in.”

Hilda strained against her shackles, wanting oh so badly to touch and feel, all the more hot and bothered for her damnable inability to do so. The cold metal bit sharply at her wrists, a stark contrast to the warmth of Lucia’s finger pumping inside her. She rode Lucia’s hand for all she was worth, thrusting her hips against it to try and drive the knight’s finger ever deeper inside her.

“Lucy, I-ah! More, please!” Hilda groaned as a second finger joined the first inside her, stretching her delightfully as it plunged in and out of her. Hilda struggled to keep her relative silence, all too aware that these were anything but private chambers, biting down on her lip almost to the point of bleeding it to stifle her voice as Lucia fucked her relentlessly.

“Such an obedient prisoner,” Lucia cooed, her hand that wasn’t busy fucking Hilda halfway to Halone’s hallowed halls gently caressing her lower back, making sure Hilda was held in place as Lucia thrust her fingers in and out with even greater force. Hilda rocked against her helplessly, only half aware of what the knight commander was saying. “Perhaps you deserve a reward.”

“I-what?” Whatever confusion Hilda might have felt was swiftly dispelled when Lucia’s lips joined her fingers, the knight pressing fluttering kisses against her swollen, sensitive entrance. She could only moan her approval as Lucia’s tongue began to lavish her, deftly caressing the length of her aching sex, the sensation working in tandem with the feeling of the knight’s powerful fingers penetrating and stretching her to drive Hilda to new heights of bliss. She could feel her legs beginning to tremble, her own control over her body weakening as she found herself wholly reliant on Lucia’s stabilizing grip just to avoid collapsing to the floor. “I’m close, Lucy,” she managed to whisper. “So close- ah, yes! Just like that.”

Hilda felt herself winding and climbing ever higher as Lucia stroked and kissed her, fingers continuing to drive away inside her as Hilda felt the wave of her bliss finally begin to crest. And when Lucia’s lips found their oh-so-sensitive prize, and sealed themselves around and sucked – the wave crashed down all around her. She cried out as the coiling knot of pleasure inside her finally snapped, her legs all but surrendering beneath her weight. She found her cry cut short as warm wet lips sealed themselves against her own, and Halone, was that what she tasted like? And suddenly she wasn’t falling but being guided as Lucia supported her weight, gently guiding her to the front-row chair she’d claimed not so very long ago, holding Hilda tight as the machinist collapsed into it, feeling boneless. She just sat there for several moments, dimly aware of Lucia’s hands running through her hair as she pressed soft kisses against Hilda’s lips. She instinctively reached out, desperate to simply hold her wonderful, perfect woman in front of her, only to feel the metallic bite of the manacles still taught against her wrist.

“Lucy…” Hilda pleaded. “Let me touch.”

“Of course,” Lucia said, smiling like a woman who could not be more satisfied with herself. Hilda let out a sigh of relief as the manacles fell away from her wrists, and wasted no time in bringing up her hands to touch Lucia’s face, her fingers gently brushing against the other woman’s cheek. They bathed in the quiet afterglow for a moment, before:

“I taste good on you,” Hilda whispered. For an instant, Lucia just balked at her. Then she broke down completely, peels of bell-like laughter ringing out through the chamber. Hilda watched, grinning rather like an idiot, she imagined, as the knight commander struggled to regain control of herself. When she finally did, Lucia was all smiles. “I cannot believe you said that,” she exclaimed, before leaning closer and whispering: “you taste good on you too.” Her expression became more serious. “Did you enjoy it?”

“All of it,” Hilda replied honestly, and while the manacles hadn’t exactly been comfortable, there was something about letting Lucia have all the control – all the power – that had been utterly intoxicating.

“Good.” Lucia kissed her, soft and chaste, a far cry from her ravenous touch just a few minutes prior. “I confess, I intended to… ah... use the desk, but once I had my hands on you…”

“You were spontaneous,” Hilda said, smiling wryly. “The Nightwatch would be proud.”

Lucia took one of Hilda’s wrists between her hands, noting the rather angry looking red marks the manacles had imprinted into Hilda’s skin. “Ah.” She pressed her lips against the marks, perhaps attempting to kiss it better. Hilda doubted the medical science would hold up, but she certainly felt better for it. “I should have had them padded. Or used rope, perhaps.”

Hilda shrugged. “We’ll consider it for next time, then.”

Lucia’s expression brightened. “You’d like to do this again then?”

“Said I liked all of it, didn’t I? ‘Sides, I’ve still got to tie you up. Fair’s fair, and all that.”

“Of course.” Lucia bent down, and Hilda fought off her body’s damnable instinct to blush as the knight pulled up the undergarments and slacks still gracelessly pooled around Hilda’s ankles, and not without a last lingering, appreciative look that she didn’t even try to hide.”

“I must look a right mess, huh?” Hilda asked, once the two of them were finished arranging her semi-discarded clothes into a semblance of modesty and order. She certainly felt like one. Her undershirt was plastered to her sweat soaked skin, a product of Lucia’s spontaneity, and her underwear was a damp reminder of precisely what those spontaneous exertions had entailed. Her jacket was thankfully not so difficult to straighten, and the long sleeves mostly covered the marks on her wrists. She was still not entirely steady on her feet, but that would pass with time.

“If anybody asks, we can tell them it’s a fever,” Lucia said. “That should suffice to explain the flushed skin and sweating.”

“Or we could just give ‘em something to spend the next month talking about,” Hilda thought. Lucia looked at her wide-eyed, and Hilda realized that perhaps she hadn’t just been thinking. “Ah-“ she struggled to salvage the situation. “Not that I meant-“ Lucia cut her off.

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” the knight said. “To not hiding us, I mean. But sex in Lord Aymeric’s old office is an accomplishment I would prefer to keep between us.”

Hilda leaned forward, pecking Lucia gently on the cheek, watching as the knight’s eyes slowly drifted shut. “I would really like that.” She let out a breathy chuckle. “You’d best be careful, commander. Keep this up and you could make a mongrel fall in love with you.”

Lucia didn’t open her eyes, but her smile seemed to grow even brighter. “I would not be opposed to that either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! These two are my favourite and I love them and the fandom needs more of them. You can follow me on my tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/orderlyanarchist - if you want. I post notifications for all my updates there, and also post chapter previews and stuff ahead of time for my longer works. You can also send me requests and asks and stuff. I respond to everything, so...
> 
> Anyway comments make me ecstatic, and criticism makes me feel like a kid on Christmas morning. I want to keep getting better as a writer, so all feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
